His Hands
by SatinemoOn
Summary: I can be with anyone. I can kiss anyone. I can even hold anyone…  But the fact remains the same…I'm still in love with him…  That idiot and glutton…he's with me everywhere I go…


Author's note:

Hiya guys! Satinemoon here...Been awhile

Sorry for the long absence, I was too busy this past few months cause I just graduated high school...

And I was busy in college… :p

Well, never mind that… I'm here for another fan fiction about our beloved Tadashi and Akira…

Hope you like it... :D Well here it is…

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SPECIAL A CHIBA KOZUE DOES… :D

**His Hands**

**Present time**

Akira's POV:

_I can be with anyone. I can kiss anyone. I can even hold anyone…_

_But the fact remains the same…I'm still in love with him…_

_That idiot and glutton…he's with me everywhere I go…_

_**Flashback 3 years ago:**_

It's been 2 long years now since I left this town for Canada and it's not because I wanted to but because my parents had asked me to manage one of our new airport located in Ontario; since I'm the only heiress of the Toudou family I guess it's one of my main purpose and I knew I had no other choice by then. Upon hearing this news everyone in SA was disappointed and sad especially my beloved angel Hikari though the news excites that idiot Kei. I remember how they all throw a big Party for my upcoming departure, we had fun and excitement but somehow I felt sad about it, leaving my friends and my life back here would be a bit difficult. A huge adjustment would be needed and gradually I had my life back, I was able to be a part of the society back in Canada though the downside of it was the fact that I am unable to visit Japan for 2 consecutive years and see how my friends from SA was doing while I'm gone and so as soon as I had time, I jump on a plane and came running to see them.

_I wonder how they are. Is Hikari finally dating Kei? Has Jun and Megumi finally got out of Ryu's care? And him…? I wonder. How is he?_

There were so many questions running through my head, swirling with such thoughts and longing for them when I heard a loud honk. I immediately stopped and looked at the source of the sound and there I saw a grand, sparkling black limousine; the windows slightly tinted with black making it hard to see who it was when slowly the door to the driver's sit opened revealing a familiar man in his late eighties, wearing an elegant black coat, pants and leather shoes, his peppered hair brushed neatly.

"Butler Namikawa?" I asked as I stare at the old man standing in front of me who look exactly like the head butler from the Karino Household. "Why are you here?"

Bowing his head a bit in acknowledgement at me, "It's really been awhile, Miss Akira. And the answer to your question earlier I was here on my way back from running an errand from her mistress when I saw a suspiciously lady standing in front of the gate."

In front of the gate? It was far too late when I realize that I am in front of Tadashi's mansion. My eyes widened in surprise thinking that no matter how my mind is filled with the thought of my friends, my body still knows who I want to see first.

"Oh Akira! Dear, you look more beautiful even after, let's see? Two years?" Karino Sumire, Tadashi's mother and SA school owner smile sweetly at me as she looked up from her laptop and met my gaze. I gave her a nod in answer when I realize that even after two years; Tadashi's mom still looks young, with her brown hair swept up in a French twist. "Come sit."

"Thank you, Aunt Sumire. I'm really sorry for the sudden intrusion." I said apologetically and sat at the crystal carved chair in the midst of their huge receiving room.

"You're a friend of Tadashi so everything's fine." She said as she waved her hand as if telling me to dismiss the thoughts. "Though what's with this sudden visit? Does Tadashi know you're here?" she asked in curiosity.

"Uh. Well…" I began to mumble, I really haven't talk to anyone since my arrival, because I originally wanted to meet them tomorrow and my arrival yesterday was suppose to be a surprise so no one except Kei knows I had arrived. And today I just plan to walk around the town gather up the courage I need before I meet them especially him. Hearing his name now though truly makes me feel like I am home. "I'm thinking about surprising them." I finally said as I exhaled at the thought of me being inside the Karino mansion, surely I'll have to meet him now.

"Well, I'm sure they'll be happy to see you." She said pouring me a cup of tea. "Especially my son…"

_I doubt that._ I thought as I looked at the cup of chamomile tea placed in front of me. Tadashi and I… 2 years ago, fought before we even parted ways. It was an awful memory I carried with me in Canada, his face, and his harsh breath. The cruel words that have escape my lips.

"Akira…" I looked up at Aunt Sumire's comforting face, She was about to say something when suddenly the door burst open, making both of us look back.

"MOOOOOOOOM! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO…"

~SLAAAAAM~

_OH MY GOSH. _I thought when I saw the Hundred million worth of porcelain teapot that was in Aunt Sumire's hands flew to boy who just bursts rudely from the door and I knew then violence is still normal in this mansion; The next thing I knew he was leaning against the wall, with his hands on his head.

"Dammit. MOM!" He said as he rubbed his head full of brown locks, his voice tint with pain. "I was just going to ask about." He stopped, His face shows this kind of surprise feeling when he looked up and locks that brown, chocolate gaze on me. And I could still feel it, the fast beating of my heart, my soft yet erratic breathing.

"You could come and ask in a good manner, Tadashi. And who told you to curse..Do you want to Bungee?" his mother told him that seem to pull him from reality since he immediately nodded with this I can see that the word Bungee still gives him the chills. I can see that there are things that don't really change; I would have loved to smile at the thought when I heard him call my name. Suddenly a phone rang and surely it did come from Aunt Sumire's phone which she immediately answer and went outside leaving both me and Tadashi who's standing across me, not moving.

SILENCE.

How I hate it the sound of it, so deep, consuming like the ocean; engulfing my whole being when I heard him walk towards me with his brown eyes staring at me; slowly he smiled at me, the kind of smile that was as bright as the sun, so cheerful, outgoing.

So Tadashi.

"Akira, how have you been? I didn't hear you'll be home." He said cheerfully at me then his brows furrowed. "Wait. Am I the only one who didn't know?" he asked innocently.

I shook my head back at him. "No, actually I'm planning to meet you all tomorrow." I said as I smile back at him. I tried to smile naturally but God knows how confuse I was inside, I mean, how could the boy who I shouted at and said rude things about can smile casually in front of me. I just left without even saying sorry to him.

_I hate you Tadashi, you are so stupid, and heartless…I shouldn't have loved you._

"Hey, Akira?"

Reality pulled me back from my thoughts when I heard the sound of my name, I looked back and saw Tadashi pulling a white shirt off his cabinet; I completely forgot what he was saying as we enter his room, what was he saying? He seemed to feel that I wasn't listening that he sighed.

"I said, how long do you plan in staying here?" he asked casually.

"I just planned to visit you, so maybe a week or so." He nodded at me then began to strip his black coat, being Akira or I don't know what I just found myself spanking him. "Tadashi, you IDIOT are you planning to strip right in front of me! GO TO THE BATHROOM!" I screamed at him.

"OOOW. Okay, okay. Akira! You're still violent." He said rubbing the spot where I placed my heavy fist. "Damn it, that hurts." He cursed as he went on his way, leaving me standing in his room. I began to look around and thought of how long has it been, when I used to stay here until evening, where I used to hear him laugh at the silly videos we watch together, where he used to lay with me in that bed and whisper how much he loved me. Suddenly something caught my eyes, a picture frame placed on top of his study table, beside the books that are neatly piled; I slowly walked towards it and placed my hands on it. It was a photo Tadashi and a beautiful girl with long black hair and violet eyes, his arms around her.

_Who is she? _I thought as I felt my heart skipped a beat. Could it be that.

"I'm finished! So Akira, do you wanna go meet them now or what?" his voice rang through my ears as I felt my hand shook as I placed the frame back to its place; I didn't immediately answer when slowly I looked back and smile at him.

"Can we spend the rest of the day together, Tadashi?"

I can see him stopped for a moment not sure whether he should say yes or no, I felt like waiting for eternity when to my surprise he smile and nodded back at me.

"Sure…"

On our way to the park, Tadashi sat close beside me, we are riding their car that surprised me since Tadashi was the type of person who likes to be reckless so one or the other riding a motorcycle would be the first choice; We talk about things on our way such as how is the airport I was managing, our friends' life in SA but him nor did I open anything about what happened after our fight, as if we both don't like to open up that certain kind of conversation, afraid of maybe things might hit up the wrong way.

I exhaled at the thought at the photo inside his room, curiosity flooded my mind when finally I couldn't take it and finally asked him. "Hey, the girl in the photo…" I began, Tadashi turn his head at me with a curious look. "I was asking about the girl…"

"The girl?" He asked in confusion when finally it hit him. "Oh, Kaoru…Uh, she's my girlfriend." Upon hearing him say it to me, I felt my whole world stopped, my throat dried as I tried to think of what words to say, should I congratulate him when I felt my heart stabbed a million times.

_I can't do it…God I can't lie… is this the punishment I'm supposed to received for leaving him…_

I tried not to think anything and gave him a smile then turn to look at the window, and thought of the reason why I came back even though I told myself it was because I miss them, the main part of it was because of him, because of his face that haunts my every sleepless nights. Our whole day starts with going to the mall and spends the afternoon eating and buying pastries and teas that I really loved, I stare at him as his smile in my way, I can feel my knees shook and my heart tremble.

As the sky began to paint a canvass of orange and yellow colours, both he and I found ourselves heading off home, when he said if I want to go to the place where we first confess our feelings, I don't want to but I found myself nodding at him.

"I missed this place." I asked him as I felt the cold wind brushes my cheeks; I tightened my grip on the railing as the thought of how beautiful he was as the soft rays of the sun hits his tanned skin.

"Yeah, me too…never been here until now." He said in a calm tone, I tried to spank him because surely he must've been here almost like everyday but the truthfulness in his eyes tells me he is saying the truth.

"Why…" I asked as I turn to look at him slowly he gave out a small smile.

"Well, to tell you the truth it's because this place holds too much memories both happy and sad ones." He sighed. "And sometimes looking in the past is not what's important."

His words stung me, to which I say he must've been trying so hard to forget the memories this place has but what hurts is that those memories are the ones I've been holding onto. I tried to compose myself though I'm barely hanging on inside of me.

"Tadashi…I—"

_You're so stupid and heartless; I should've never loved you… _

_I'm so sorry…_ was all I could think of, those words that I had said on him that night might have left a deep scar on him, if only I could take those words back, if only I could have him back. I kept staring at my sneakers as tears began to fall rapidly, I couldn't stop them now, for the past 2 years I never did cry, only now. Suddenly I felt warm, strong arms surround my whole body and I felt so safe, his hot breath touches my neck.

"Hey, don't cry on me willya?" he whispered as he tightened his arms, trying to hold me.

"Tadashi, I didn't mean… those words…" The words I only said because of the fact that he didn't even told me to not go but instead he just nod and walk off.

"I know… I'm so sorry I didn't stop you from going." he said as he caresses my long hair. At his words I felt my body weakened against his that slowly I broke off and looked at him as I placed my hand on his cheeks I was so thankful for he knew me so much. I had this urged to tell him what I feel, of what I still feel for him.

"I still like you, Tadashi… I still love you." The words flow perfectly with my breath as if it was tattooed in my lips ready to be delivered to him; I waited for him to say anything when I saw a kind of look in his eyes, a sad one.

"Akira, I-I'd be lying if I say that I don't love you but I still have Kaoru…And I want to stay with her."

His voice was cold as he slowly moved away from me, the world seemed to spin faster; the scenery began to blur in the midst of this movie scene. That I can't help but stare nowhere in his face, trying to find something, an answer, a way out then I realized it.

The reason why he brought me here, it was because he wants to move, no, he decided to move on, he didn't come here for two years because he knew once he do, regrets would tell him to stay and not go. So finally let go of this place he wants to first do the thing he regrets the most, and that is for me to forgive him and hear him say he was so sorry.

As I stared deep into his eyes, I see him, the boy who I left because of my duty as an heiress, the boy who didn't get in touch with me, the boy who I still love and the main reason why I came back.

The boy that was used to be mine has finally decided to let me go.

And there is nothing I can do about it, because I knew it was the right thing to do.

_He looks as peaceful as we drive along the street._

_The street lights play softly along the way._

_Our heart beat along our breath_

_I turn to see his sleeping form _

_Slowly I reached for his hand and placed it on my lips._

"_Hold me, Tadashi…_

_Please hold my heart, my soul_

_And my whole being,_

_Hold all of me."_

_**End of flashback**_

**Present time:**

Riiiiing~ Riiiiing~

_Oh, yeah another work.._ I thought as I reached for the phone on my bag. After that fateful I decided to go back to Canada as I had planned and stayed on being the president for the Toudou airport in Ontario. I haven't been back since then but I now talk to Hikari who's engaged now to Kei and everyone else though I haven't heard anything from him.

_Though I really hope his fine_.

"Good Morning, Toudou Akira speaking."

"Miss Akira, someone wants to meet you, should I lead him inside?" Tricia, my assistant asked me. I asked who it was when Tricia said the person doesn't want to give his name. "Is he stupid, Why would I meet someone I don't know…I'm too busy, drive him away Tricia." I said indignantly. I sighed at the thought of some stupid weirdo hanging on the lobby of my office; I was too busy this time, paper works are nonstop which made my headache when a knock came.

_Must be another papers…_ I thought as I called for the person to come inside, then turn my attention back to the paper I was holding.

"Put them at the table on the left corner then you can go." I said as I pointed the other side of the room without even looking. It was for a moment when I realized the door when the person wasn't moving from the door. "Excuse me but is there…." I began to say. My eyes widened at his form.

"Akira, I'm sorry I know you're busy but…"

His face red from embarrassment and his brown eyes filled with love. He stood there in front of me wearing a branded coat and black pants, I could see him shake that was so adorable that slowly I gave him a smile.

"Tadashi…It's been awhile."

And from that moment, I promised myself, if he ever tried to reach for me again…

I would never let go of his hands.

A/N:

So how is it?

HOHOHO.

Just finish another one after thousands and thousands of years..

Well, comments, request and criticisms are much welcome

Anyways thanks for reading!

God Bless

Take care!

Latsalab, Satinemoon


End file.
